


Salvation

by EristheUnpleasant13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EristheUnpleasant13/pseuds/EristheUnpleasant13
Summary: In a galaxy ruled by the iron fist of the tyrannical Cold Empire, the Royal family of planet Vegeta-sei seeks to free the Saiyan race from subjugation. By any means necessary. Bura/Goten AU.





	1. Chapter 1

 

__

 

 

_The skies were filled with streaks of lightning and the boom of thunder on Vegeta-sei that day, so long ago._

_She, her mother and her brother, cornered and surrounded by soldiers, blasters in hand. Lightning flashed, illuminating the bodies of the palace guards littering the floor. She clutched her mother's hand, Her brother stood in front of them, as if to shield them._

_Bura could still remember the way her father's shoulders trembled with rage. The strange, coppery smell that polluted the air. The body of her grandfather, laying completely still, while rivers of crimson stained the pristine, white marble floor of the throne room. And standing over him, the horned demon, Frieza._

_"_ _I always win Vegeta, that's the lesson here."_

_Her father, so proud and fierce, on his knees before that monster, she had never seen him so powerless before._

_"_ _I don't want to kill you, you and your little planet are a very valuable asset to me." Frieza grinned wickedly, pressing a scaly purple foot into the neck of the fallen king. "So, as I see it, we have two options your highness, you will honor our previous agreement, serve me faithfully as you always have and all will be forgiven. Or I will kill your wife and children, you will rot in a cell and I will destroy this planet and every living thing on it."_

_Her father's dark eyes usually so clear and focused, now bottomless voids, staring blankly at the corpse of the once-mighty King._

_"_ _Do we have an understanding, your Highness?"_

_Those eyes. Red, and practically glowing with malevolence. They made her want to flee, flee as far a she could and never look back. She wouldn't ever forget them. Those awful eyes surveyed her father amusedly. The Prince did not meet his gaze, he had no words, only silence, and a penitent, somber nod._

* * *

The sound of a knock at her door broke Princess Bura from her trance.

It was 10 years ago, her grandfather King Vegeta attempted to rebel against the Cold Empire. And he'd failed. She'd only been a child at the time. A royal banquet was to be held tonight in honor of the Empire, in honor of that monster. Her stomach twisted at the thought. Every so often, the Emperor would grace them with his presence, to ensure that his pet monkeys we're being obedient, and to remind them of their place, under his thumb. She scoffed inwardly. Every time she had to endure looking upon that monster after watching him murder her grandfather and bring her father to his knees in surrender, it was enough to make her wretch.

Another knock sounded "Your Highness?"

She moved away from her place at the balcony, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly, trying to push the thought of that awful day from her mind. She strode across the room to her large, lush four-poster bed, retrieving her white silken robe and sliding it over her shoulders. "Come in!"

"Good evening, your Highness." The large double doors creaked open and a woman with long silky, straight blonde hair worn in a thick braid carrying what appeared to be an assortment of fine silks."The Queen sent me to draw you a bath and help you dress for the banquet."

"Very well," Bura replied bitterly,"I suppose the sooner this night is over with the sooner that lizard will slither back to whatever hell he crawled out from."

* * *

The armory was full of chitter chatter as Son Goten strapped on his chest protector, followed by a pair of fresh, white gloves. He, his brother Gohan and his grandfather Bardock would be on guard duty at the palace that evening. His father Goku, however, would be stationed to guard Freiza's fleet that night.

"Goten! Get a move on son!" His grandfather barked, he and his Uncle Raditz were waiting somewhat impatiently by the armory doors. He quickly finished fastening his to cloak to his pauldrons and rose to join them.

"Why are we throwing a banquet in honor of the empire again?"

"Freiza likes to have his ass kissed every now and again, as usual," Bardock grumbled as they passed some sparring soldiers in the courtyard. "You just keep your head down, do your duty, and those imperial asswipes will be gone by morning, and then it'll back to business as usual."

 _Business as usual,_ Goten thought sourly, _Back to being the Empire's attack dogs._

"There'll be a tournament, on the first day of the new year. I look forward to seeing you and your brother fighting in it." His grandfather changed the subject as they came to a long outer walkway leading up into the palace with a railing made up of elegantly carved alabaster stone.

"We should be fighting the Empire, not entertaining them."

The trio came to a stop, Bardock turned to study his grandson for a moment. "…You've heard of the planets Shikk, Imecka, and Tritek?"

"Yes."

"Know where they are now?" His Uncle Raditz scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"…They're gone."

"Exactly, _gone,_ stripped of all their resources and blasted into oblivion." Bardock gestured beyond the railing. For miles and miles, the city stretched, small dots of light shone in the darkness of the city paling in comparison to the blanket of stars above them. "We don't have the numbers we once did son."

No, the Empire had made certain of that. Goten recalled a time, when he was still a young child, when Frieza's soldiers marched down the streets of the capital, kicked down the doors to the hospital, and destroyed every birthing pod in sight. Lord Frieza's way of keeping the 'monkey population' in check. His mother had just recently given birth to a baby boy, and had rushed to save her child's life… Goten clenched his fists at his side at the memory.

Shortly after that, it was announced that the late King Vegeta had been executed for treason.

"Not saying we wouldn't give the bastards a fight," His uncle smirked briefly, then frowned, "it just wouldn't be a fight we'd live to tell the tale of Nephew."

* * *

Bura sighed as she sipped her wine and listened to the soft music floating over the chitter-chatter of the hall, the princess had resolved to get very, very drunk this evening. The palace was filled to the brim with imperial soldiers, eating their food, drinking their wine and the air was thick with their mindless jabbering. She had smiled politely enough when the Emperor Frieza's brother, Lord Cooler, was bold enough to compliment her gown, it wouldn't have been very princess-like of her to do anything else. She would have liked nothing more than to lock herself in her chambers until the whole pack of them left the planet.

But as much as she'd like to, she wouldn't do that, she refused to cower in her room like a frightened child her pride wouldn't allow it. She would be brave.

Her brother seemed to be handling things better than she was, seated at her side, conversing with one of the imperial generals about the new scouting technology they had recently launched. Her Mother sat regally in her throne seated next to her father's larger more elaborate one, quietly surveying the hall. Her father was currently entertaining the rest of their guests in the council chamber.

"Princess Bura, would you do me the pleasure of joining me for a dance?"

Bura looked up from her glass.

Salza. One of Frieza's top intelligence officer's, Leader of the Armored Squadron and a major slimeball to boot.

"Not if you were the last male on this planet." She scoffed, draining the rest of her goblet.

"Now now, Princess you wound me." He mockingly pressed a hand to his heart. "And an insult to me is almost as bad as an insult to the Emperor himself. You wouldn't want to do that would you?"

He smirked, extending a blue-skinned hand once more.

Bura glared at the offending appendage, _The simple act of blinking could be considered an insult to that Beast,_ the princess thought sourly.

Salza didn't wait for a reply before grasping her hand and wrenching her out of her seat and all but dragging her onto the dance floor.

"You know what I look forward to the most on these little visits?" He snaked a hand around her waist forcing her to brace her hands against his shoulders to keep him from pulling her too closely. He smelled very strongly of wine, his yellow eyes were glassy and somewhat unfocused. "Seeing that lovely figure of yours, you look particularly lovely tonight, it's a shame I'm going to be leaving tonight. Perhaps I'll ask Lord Frieza if I can keep you as a pet."

"You're disgusting." She spat back at him, he only laughed in response.

"It's not like you're your father's heir, I'd be happy to take you off of his hands, and finally find out what you're hiding under that dress." He grinned deviously.

"Go to hell Salza." She hissed, wrenching herself free of his embrace and shoving him away.

* * *

Goten could hear the soft murmur of voices and soft music sounding out from inside the hall, as well as smell the delicious assortment of dishes being served as he stood at his post.

A noise of softly clicking heels could be heard as a figure walked briskly through the open doors and out onto the terrace. A girl, she came to a halt at the railing overlooking the garden.

It was the King's daughter. Princess Bura. He'd never been this close to her before. He'd heard from other guards how lovely she was. In a gown made of shimmering silver silks that left her back bare, her exotic blue waves flowed freely down her back apart from the sections braided intricately away from her face, adorned with elegant pearls.

"Careful Son," His grandfather chuckled. "I wouldn't get your hopes up with that one, King Vegeta would have both your hands and your head before you could blink."

"I wasn't-" Goten's cheeks burned. "I wasn't looking at her like that."

"I've seen that look plenty of times in my life, and I'm telling you to forget about it."

Another figure brushed past them to join her, Prince Trunks, he put his hand on the Princess's shoulder in what appeared to be a comforting manner, only for her to swat it away. He wondered, what could have distressed her so.

"I'm going to go take a piss," Bardock grumbled.

His grandfather shuffled through into the banqueting hall, shortly followed by Prince Trunks escorting his sister back into the hall, her arm in his.

For the briefest of moments, her eyes met his. They were the bluest eyes, he'd ever seen.

* * *

King Vegeta led his guests brusquely down the corridor to the main dining hall. As they entered the hall, every soldier rose to greet them. The Saiyans more so to show respect to their King rather than the red-eyed Ice-Jin beside him.

"All of this for little old me? King Vegeta you're too kind."

They took their seats at the high table just below the King and Queen's thrones and the hall resumed their eating, drinking, and festivities. A garbled murmur enveloped the hall once more.

The King turned briefly, catching his Queen's eye. If she was uncomfortable, it didn't show. She gave him a small reassuring smile and he turned away, his steely wall in place once again.

"Ah Vegeta, I really am sad to see this little visit coming to an end," Lord Frieza said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Hn." Was the King's response.

"I expect the improved scouters to be complete before the first day of the new year."

The King said nothing.

"They'll be ready, he knows what will happen if he doesn't." Cooler chuckled at his side.

"All hail Emperor Frieza!" An imperial soldier proclaimed hoisting his goblet high over his head, lurching to his feet and stumbling towards the alien in question.

"AARRRGHHHH!" The man was obviously quite drunk, as he did not see the Saiyan soldier crossing the hall directly in his path. An awful crash Without warning he collided right into the soldier, knocking him off his feet, right into the high table, causing a large decanter of wine to topple over and shatter, all over Emperor Frieza.

The banquet hall went silent, The horned Ice-jin wordlessly swept the offending red liquid away from his face and stood from his place at the table. "What a clumsy little monkey, Look at the mess you've made…"

King Vegeta recognized the soldier, Bardock, he had served the royal family all his life, along with his sons' and grandsons'.

Frieza's red orbs clashed with Bardock's dark onyx ones, but he did not find any fear there, much to his displeasure.

The King's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes, he knew what would come next. Every soul in the hall seemed to know what was coming next, but no one said a word, no one except his daughter, the Princess Bura.

"No! Father Don't let him! you can't let him- It was an accident!" His daughter begged, angry tears welling up in her eyes as the prince struggled to hold her back.

" _Be silent!_ " The King hissed through gritted teeth.

"Listen to your father, child." Frieza chuckled, walking around the mess to stand properly before the Saiyan Soldier.

Bardock rose to his feet, the Emperor's crimson gaze, burning into him all the while. But the soldier still didn't appear to be afraid, in his dark eyes, a fierce resolve. He knew it was over for him. They all did. Frieza never passed up an opportunity to make an example of someone. He wasn't going to beg. He was going to face it like a man, like a true Saiyan.

The Ice-jin raised his hand, a small glimmering orb hovered above his index finger.

Bardock heard a cry and the last thing he saw, before the flash of blinding crimson, was his Grandson Goten, looking on the scene before him in horror as his son Raditz held him back.

* * *

Later that night, the palace was quiet, eerily so.

King Vegeta pressed a series of buttons on the control panel of his study, before grabbing a large decanter from a shelf, and pouring himself a stiff drink.

A staticky, fuzzy noise sounded from the panel and a man appeared on the screen, he had olive colored skin, slightly curled navy colored hair streaked with white covered his head, on his chin a small pointed beard. His expression a mix of suspicion and alarm.

"Do you really think it's safe for us to be talking like this?"

"If it weren't, we wouldn't be talking, would we?" King Vegeta scoffed.

"Very well, What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

The man on the screen had a measuring, uneasy look on his face. "What sort of proposition?"

"I'm done watching my people suffer under the rule of the Empire, as are you I'm sure."

The man was quiet for a moment.

"…How do I know you're not just trying to trick me? To gain favor with the empire?"

"If you're too cowardly to fight, Admit it and don't waste any more of my time." The King glared, his hand hovering over the 'end transmission' switch.

"What other planets have pledged to fight with the Saiyans?"

The King was silent.

The man rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "That's what I thought. Perhaps I could be persuaded to 'take up your cause', as it were... if I had certain assurances..."

"Assurances?"

"You have a daughter, lovely thing if rumors are to be believed, to prove you're intentions, you will wed her to my son."

"What?"

"She will be treated well here, and have every comfort to which she is accustomed, my son is a brave warrior and it is past time that he's taken a wife. Grant me this, and we have a deal."

The King paused. He knew his daughter, she would not be pleased. But she loved her people and she would agree to it if she knew it would give her people a chance at a better life. He hated to admit it but his heart still sank at the thought of sending her away, he'd always had a soft spot for his daughter, but he also knew that this was the safest option for her. The further away she was from Planet Vegeta-Sei, the better.

"Well?"

"We… We have a deal." Without another word, the King ended the transmission.

The door to his study creaked open and in walked the Saiyan Prince and a tall, thickly muscled Saiyan with closely cropped grey hair, tired brown eyes, and a short stubbly beard. Over his traditional Saiyan armor, which looked somewhat ragged, he wore a long dark blue cloak.

"What did you find out?"

"There's a small planet, it's called Namek, we'll find these 'wish orbs' there." The older man informed him gruffly.

"So the rumors are true."

"Yes, Father." His son replied.

"Leave me now, we'll talk later."

King Vegeta stood quietly, gazing upon a large tapestry. Painted upon it was a symphony of stars and brilliantly colored planets, and at the center of them all, a shining warrior with wild blonde hair.

He was done biding his time, it was time to act.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter. Special thank you to **Lust-the-Avaricious** for the beautiful cover art! It is just what I wanted! Please show her some love on her deviantart page if it's not too much trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

Five days.

That's how much time had passed since he'd last seen his grandfather. He kept expecting to wake up to the old man rapping on his bedroom door, admonishing him jokingly for oversleeping.

His sister-in-law Videl, set a hot, mountainous plate of steaming rice and eggs in front of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to think about food. His gaze drifted away from his breakfast, to the empty seat across from him. His grandfather had always taken that seat. Ever since that night, that seat had been empty at every meal. His chest tightened and his eyes burned, as memories of Bardock replayed in his mind. He'd been the one to first teach him to fly, to fight, to hunt. His father and brother had often been away on missions. Leaving the older Saiyan to tend to Goten after his mother had been murdered by the empire.

Ever since that night he tried to recall every detail he could about the man, his barking laugh, his gruff humor, the odd sort of gentleness that he only displayed with the ones closest to him.

And now all Goten had, was an empty chair to remind him of his absence.

Three pointed knocks at the front door broke the silence and all at once, Goten, Goku, Gohan, Videl and Pan all but jumped at the unexpected noise. Gohan quickly moved to the control panel near the entrance, at the press of a button the door raised to reveal a tall Saiyan soldier with short grey hair, light stubble on his chin, an earnest look on his face.

"Captain Maize, we weren't expecting you." His brother stepped aside, allowing the older Saiyan to enter their home and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" His Uncle Raditz appeared at the foot of the stairs, his tailing flicking irritably from side to side at his waist.

"Good morning Raditz." Captain Maize replied aiming a glare in his direction, before shifting his attention to Goku. "I have missions for you all."

Goten scoffed, pushing away his plate and crossing his arms, "What? Murdering more innocent people for the Empire?"

"Goten!" Goku's head snapped in the direction of his youngest son. It wasn't like Goten to speak to his superior's in such a manner.

"As a matter of fact, no." The Captain's gaze fell on the younger Son, "These are direct orders from the King, and they are highly classified."

Maize took a seat at dining table opposite Goku, motioning for Raditz to join them.

"The King is gathering our forces, and working to foster alliances with other planets, he means to act, to overthrow the Empire."

* * *

"Marron, you're dismissed until this evening, I'd like to speak with my daughter." The Queen smiled gently at the petite, blonde handmaiden. The girl finished securing the belt of the princess's gown, before bowing respectfully to the Queen and promptly exited the Princess's chambers.

Princess Bura had been in the midst of preparing for the day, she looked so lovely in a gown of striking crimson, it was made of soft silk that 'swished' with her movement and featured a deep 'v' neckline. She gave her mother a measuring look, before seating herself at her vanity to begin the job of fixing her hair. "Is Father angry with me? For… losing my composure at the banquet?"

"No, he isn't angry with you."

"Then what did you want to speak to me about?"

The queen took the brush from the princess's hand and began smoothing out her daughters silky aqua strands. she couldn't remember when was the last time she had done this? Bura must have still been a small child. Briefly, an image flashed across the Queen's mind, her little princess, smiling, red-cheeked, just barely tall enough to reach her knee, running to her through in the palace gardens, a fist full of exotic blooms in hand. It felt like only yesterday that she had been but a tiny bundle in her arms, her soft feathery blue tail, curled tightly around her wrist.

"Mother?"

The Queen said nothing, focusing instead on her task, she brushed her daughter's hair until it fell in soft waves across her back, pausing only to pluck an ornate ruby hair comb from her vanity, using to smooth and secure the princess' hair to one side, while it fell freely on the other. The queen took a deep breath as she looked at her work smiling somewhat sadly, before taking a seat next to the younger Saiyan woman on the vanity bench. She met her daughters' bright blue gaze in the mirror, "I have to tell you something, something… something that I don't think will be easy on either of us."

* * *

"Goku, you, Gohan and Pan will accompany the prince on his mission to Namek, and find these 'Wish Orbs'" Maize turned his attention to Goten and his Uncle, "You two, will come with me and escort the Princess Bura to planet Solaria, where we will remain until after the Princess's wedding."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was meant to stand guard, while everyone else prepared to face off against Freiza. No. He belonged on the battlefield. He wanted to be there when the monster who murdered his family finally met his maker.

"Captain, what about me?" Videl spoke up, an uneasy look in her blue-grey eyes, she stood behind the chair her husband occupied, Goten could swear he saw her fists trembling, ever so lightly.

"You will remain here, with the rest of the army until commanded otherwise."

She nodded silently.

"I expect everyone to be rested and ready to depart first thing tomorrow." Maize stood from his place at the table, turning to exit the Son household. When the youngest Saiyan male, stopped him.

"You just expect me to play bodyguard, while everyone else is preparing to fight the empire?"

"Goten, I understand you're angry, but we all have to do our part. This is yours." His father put a hand on his shoulder, but he angrily shook it off as he abruptly stood up, angrily tossing his seat into the wall, where it snapped cleanly in half with a loud 'crack'.

Captain Maize calmly strode back toward the young Saiyan, when he came to a stop, their noses her barely an inch from one another, and the captain gave him a look of pure steel.

"I expect you to follow orders."

Goten didn't cower, "I'd be of more use to you on Namek, better that than being a glorified bodyguard, it doesn't make sense to send Pan, when my power level is-"

"Exactly. We need strong, capable soldiers to guard Princess Bura."

Goten felt the heat rising into his cheeks as his blood boiled with repressed anger, he opened his mouth to protest once more.

"You will follow your orders, Soldier." Captain Maize clipped.

The Captain turned smoothly on his heel and marched toward the exit once more. But he paused, just as he lifted his hand to open the door, turning his earnest brown eyes in the direction of the eldest Son, "Goku, I am truly sorry about your father, he was a good soldier and a good friend."

And with that, he left.

* * *

"You're sending me away? Just like that? Is this because of what I did at the banquet?! I just didn't want to see another one of our men die for noth-" Vegeta-Sei was her home, it was all she knew. And now suddenly, on what, a _whim_ , she was expected to leave it all behind.

"No, that is not why! We don't have a choice Bura."

"You're just going to marry me off to a complete stranger…?"

"Prince Tala is a very respected warrior, from what I understand he is well loved by his people and he's even said to be quite handsome."

"And we need his Planets' men."

Her mother took another deep breath, " _Yes_. And we _also_ need you as far away from here as possible …for when the time comes."

Bura was quiet for a moment, her tail twitching irritably from side to side. "Did anyone think to consider that _I_ might want to fight the empire as well?"

Her heart clenched at the thought of never again seeing her home or her family. No more sparring with her brother or tinkering in the lab with mother, or taking the rare walks through the Palace Gardens with her father…

She would have to re-build her whole world from the ground up, around a man, who she may never even come to like, let alone love.

"These are King Ramses' terms," Their cerulean orbs met, and Bura had never seen her mother with such sorrow in her eyes.

One look into her mother's sad blue eyes and she suddenly felt like a selfish, petulant child. Her people had suffered far too long. If her marriage to this man that she'd never met could end that. It was a small price to pay, and it was her duty to see it through. She couldn't be a bystander to their torment any longer.

She couldn't bear to see more men die without rhyme or reason.

Tears stung her eyes, but the Saiyan Princess didn't dare let them fall.

"I will do whatever I have to."

"My brave girl." Her mother embraced her, ever so tightly, there were tears in her eyes.

* * *

"How did she take it?"

"As well as can be expected."

"I… It's for her own good." The King said softly, his heart a little heavier in his chest, his brow creased. "We need to discuss your place in all this as well."

The Queen blinked in surprise, before giving him a look of utter indignation, she placed a hand on her hip. " _What_? ' _My place_ '? I believe my place is pretty clear, I am the Queen, and the Queen's place is by the King's side."

He couldn't help but smile, a small smile, but a smile none the less. He knew she wouldn't take this well. This woman, his proud, feisty, genius of a woman that he'd resolved to make his Queen, was not one to back down, especially not when the life of someone she loved was involved. His father had been so reluctant to allow him to take the blunette as a mate. She wasn't a first-class Saiyan, nor was she a particularly skilled warrior, but she was a remarkably intelligent woman, working her way up to the forefront of the Saiyan Military's Science and Engineering division. His father had selected another female for him, stronger, born of a more prestigious pedigree. From the first time he laid eyes on her, with her peculiar coloring, her genius, and her haughty attitude, she'd already won him over though he was loathed to admit it to her.

"No, not this time." He rested a gloved hand on her cheek, and her gaze softened at the gesture. "You will go to Namek with our Son, and find these 'Wish Orbs', this I can't trust in any other hands but yours."

And if Freiza and all the might of the Empire came crashing down on them before his plan came to fruition, he would know she was still out there, alive. She would still have a chance, with their son.

Their son who was now a man in his own right.

"But, what about you…?" She placed her soft, delicate hand over his.

"I will train and gather our forces, I will join you when the time is right. I have to be ready this time."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is kind of a short update, the next one will be longer I promise! I appreciate the reviews! They really make my day and give me the inspiration to create more content.


	3. Chapter 3

Bura's muscles were just beginning to feel sore as she fired a small blast of ki dispatching two of the four training droids zooming about the gravity room.

She would depart for Solaria today, she hadn't slept one bit the night before.

She tried to shake the thick cloud of sorrow that seemed to haunt her every step, but it appeared to be futile. Everywhere she went in the palace, all she could seem to think about was how she'd never see any of it again. Her Father, Mother, and Brother had hardly spoken a word to one another at the feast the night before. So thick with unease was the air in the palace.

She wondered, what was Solaria like? Were the skies the same warm sanguine as the skies of Vegeta-sei? Or were they some other color? Would the terrain be sand and rock, or soft and green and teeming with life, or cold and covered in frozen water? She'd heard tales from soldiers about all the various planets the explored, the strange flora they'd come across, the fearsome beasts they battled.

Part of her had always wanted to see such places, in the past.

In the present, nothing would have pleased her more than to remain here, Home.

She tried to console herself with the notion that she was doing this for her people, to give them the best chance possible. But what if they failed anyway? And it was all for nothing?

Her marriage to the Solarian Prince did not guarantee victory. There was still the chance of defeat. The Solarians had a large fighting force, but even combining the strength of their people they would still need other planets on their side.

She quickly skirted away as one of the battle droids fired a barrage of lasers her way, but so lost was she in her thoughts, she didn't see the other droid zooming toward her preparing to fire-

BOOM.

Two blasts of ki were fired, Bura suddenly sensed the presence of a much more imposing power level, a small cloud of smoke wafted through the air, she looked up, waving away the smoke to discover the mighty King of the Saiyans standing in her path. Surveying her with mild disapproval. "You were distracted."

"I- …yes." Any other day she may have argued with him. But today was not any other day.

"Distractions get you killed." The King clipped,

"I know." Of course she knew, it was one of the first lessons he'd taught her. Focus. Perfect focus, that was the key to victory, to survival.

"Distractions get those around you killed."

She met her father's hard gaze, only for him to look away, toward the scattered charred bits of nuts and bolts that littered the floor.

"Will you continue your training, at your new home?"

"Perhaps," Bura dispassionately kicked one of the little droids away. "Perhaps the Solarians don't allow their women to be trained in combat."

"I'd like to see that boy stop you from doing as you like."

She laughed at that, and the King smirked.

They stood there, quietly studying one another for a moment. And she couldn't help but wonder if this was the very last time she would ever see her father, or hear his voice. Her heart plummeted to her feet at the thought.

The smirk disappeared from his face, "Your ship will depart soon."

"I know." She replied quietly.

"Hn." He gave her one last measuring look, before crossing his arms over his chest, swiftly turning to leave. And Bura couldn't help herself.

Without warning the Princess ran after her father, flinging her arms around his chest, pressing her face into his back, fighting to keep tears from falling from her aquamarine eyes. "Father… I…"

There was more she wanted to say but the words wouldn't come. The King was silent, she was just about to release him from her embrace when he placed a hand over hers and squeezed it as gently as he could.

 

 

"Your Highness," Captain Maize bowed his head the Queen, and her children entered the air-lock, beside him were two other soldiers one with wild spikes that we're so long they nearly brushed the back of his knees, the other was taller, younger, with short inky spikes.

"All the preparations for departure have been completed?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, your Highness." The captain turned to address the younger soldiers at his side, "Goten, escort the princess to her quarters."

"Yes sir," The young man nodded, before leading the princess and the rest of her escort past them carrying various cases, her belongings, as well as a few gifts for the Solarian Royal Family.

"Very well," The queen sighed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You will contact me the instant you land?"

"Yes Your Highness," He smiled kindly before turning his attention to the Prince. "Keep an eye on her."

"Tch, you just worry about getting my sister to Solaria in one piece and leave the rest to me, Old Man." The Prince smirked, before brusquely exiting the spacecraft.

"Hn, he's just like his Mother and Father," The Captain chortled softly.

The queen managed a small smile at that, "Yes, he is, my brave boy."

She flicked an anxious glance down the corridor her daughter had disappeared through.

"A trait you've passed down to both of your children." The older man placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

It gave her some comfort knowing that Maize would be overseeing that transport of her only daughter. He had served the royal family nearly all his life, carrying out his duties with honor and integrity. He was a seasoned battle commander, he'd served under the previous King Vegeta. He'd trained thousands of soldiers in the art of combat, including her husband and their children.

"I wish you good fortune on your mission."

"You as well, Your Highness."

With that the queen turned on her heel, and exited the ship, her heart heavy with sorrow, replaying the memory of the last time she embraced her youngest child over and over in her mind. She'd held her so tightly as if it were the last time she would ever be able to do so.

What it if it was truly the last time?

 

 

A low whirring noise signaled them that ship had begun its ascent.

The Princess said nothing as Goten guided her down the corridor to her large, palatial suite.

He hadn't seen her since that night when he'd glimpsed her on the palace balcony.

She appeared to have traded in her lavish silks for something more practical. Her garb consisting of a red leotard, a white and gold chest protector that was slightly modified to suit her more feminine physique, a belt with various pouches, matching white boots and gloves, complete with a long red cloak.

She made her way to the bed, where she sat quietly.

The ship's speed accelerated as it continued it's climb through the air, Princess Bura simply sat gazing intently out the large window of her quarters, focusing on the large vermillion sphere that was planet Vegeta-Sei, as if she was trying to memorize every inch of its terrain, until it faded into the darkness of space.

Goten waited until the rest of the. Guards were finished putting away the princess's luggage, before clearing his throat, unsure of how to address her or what to say.

She turned to face him, her eyes, so blue, almost disarming in their intensity, a look of surprise passed over her delicate features. "You. You were at the banquet… when the emperor killed that soldier."

She'd remembered him. "Yes."

"You knew him? Didn't you?"

Goten felt as though a tight knot was forming in his chest at the question."Yes," he began uncertainly, "He was… my Grandfather."

"You have his look." She stood. "I'm very sorry, about your Grandfather."

He didn't know what say to that, she studied him quietly for a moment, before moving her gaze back to the window once more."Frieza killed my grandfather as well."

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Your Highness?"

"No, you may leave."

"Your Highness." He bowed his head, before exiting the chamber.

A/N: Sorry it's short, chapters will get longer as I get more into the plot, this is more of a transition chapter


End file.
